Random thief panic
by NowYouseeme789
Summary: a random gintama fanfic when a random and mysterious thief suddenly appeared trying to steal stuff and stumbled in gintoki and others place. Review please .Sorry for the sucky summmary and bad grammar
1. Chapter 1

RANDOM THIEF IN THE HOUSE

On the morning and sunny day in Yorozura , a man with silver hair was sleeping peacefully in his comfortable futon . according to the story ,he is a strong and powerful samurai who is sweet addict but a lazy ass and love JUMP and well known as shiroyasha (white demon) in the past during joui war , well YES he is Sakata Gintoki our favorite main character .However, it didn't last long when a random noise started to occur and wake him from a good dream of having a ton of cakes and sweets

"ukh what the heck it's still early in the morning, he said while checking the just away clock .It's still 7 am and it pissed him off .He stood up and scratch his head in annoyed with the noise. He walked lazily and open the door while walking and yawning while stretching his hand on the air .

"woyy Kagura what's wrong ?" he screamed annoyed and his step stopped as he saw a random guy wearing black clothes and wearing scarf inside his place . His place was a mess and this guy seems looking at something .While sadaharu was nowhere to be seen . "where the hell is the dog?"

Annoyed with the scene, Gintoki kicked his ass really hard and said "Woyy what the fuck are u doing in my house? And why are you messing with my stuff ? GET OUT FROM MY PLACE YOU BASTARD !" he grabbed the scarf and punched ,kicked this guy . This caused to the guy to scream in pain and its become pretty noisy which woke Kagura up,the young yato girl who currently wearing a pink pajama .

"gin chan what's wrong why it is so noisy ? is there a earthquake or something?" Kagura asked sleepily. "DUH I SHOULD BE ASKING WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING AND WHY THE HECK NO ONE NOTICE FUCKING THIEFT INSIDE THE HOUSE?" Gintoki said angrily while pointing his hand towards the guy who was full of bump.

"ehhh what a pain in the ass …..well I think I will back and go slee-" Kagura said while heading back to sleep but stopped when she felt a hand pulling her further from the bed while saying "No way help me clean the mess". "Ehhh yadaaa let Shinpachi clean the mess I don't wanna do it aru " kagura whined aggressively and struggling to go out from the grasp.". hell no you are going to help me k-a-g-u-r-a-c-h-a-n "he smiled devilishly.

"now you bastard tell me why are you here, what the hell do you want ?". "that's right if you are looking for money there's none coz this guy is a good for nothing, he never pay us propely too" kagura added lazily while yawning loudly and pointing to the guy next to her .

"woy who are you calling good for nothing?" gin san said while being annoyed. "umn well "the thief nervously said."WELL WHAT? SAY IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I ROASTED YOUR ASS AND SERVED YOU AS A MAIN DISH BECAUSE WE ARE HUNGRY AND PISSED OFF AS HELL " Said gin san impatiently. Before he continue yelling suddenly he heard someone on the front door.

"Gin sann, Kaguraa I saw Sadaharu outside by himself can't you tell me what's happening?" Patsuan said while opening the door. Wait WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WHY THE ROOM IS SO MESSY ? GIN SANNNNN" Shinpachi said running to them with a shocked face.

"shut up you four eyes you are so damn noisy" Gin said with his infamous dead fish eyes stare. "well what the heck is happening did you and Kagura got into fight or something? Oh wait who the hell are you a customer?" he noticed someone who he didn't know".

"ah well I -" before the man finished kagura cut him ."nooo he is not a customer aru he is a thief aru .poor him though he couldn't find anything coz he choose a wrong house aru" she smirked ."you know kagura I want to beat you up right now" Gintoki said started to get pissed off ."ehh but it's the truth aru " said Kagura calmly while picking her nose eyes looking down on gin san mocking him.

Those two started to argue non stop for 20 minutes straight until the poor guy starting to get pissed off and it driving him crazy because he wasn't given any chance to talk. After a while he stood up suddenly and slam his hand into the table while screaming "I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR STUPID ARGUMENT PLEASE LET ME TALK FOR A MOMENT I ALREADY GOT A RARE APPARANCE EVEN JUST ONE MINUTES PLEASE LET ME EXPLAINED SO JUST CUT IT OUT ALREADY WOYY AT LEAST LET ME INTRODUCE MY NAME".

He scream and panted heavily from screaming and unsurprisingly no one actually listen to him which makes him upset and for the first time he wanted to cry .in other side, Kagura and Gintoki are busy arguing while Shinpachi ,he is trying to stop them from arguing and Sadaharu slowly walked and bit this poor guy head "ahhh helppp a dog monster is going to kill meeeee" he screamed yelling in pain while his head bleeds. But since its in Gintama no one care so they ignored him and they keeps arguing till Kagura snap and started to punch Gintoki and so on .

"arghhhh" . Gin san scream ."GIN SANNN ! OMG KAGURA STOP HITTING HIM " Patsuan said holding Kagura's small but extremely strong body ."NOO HE IS A JERK AND I'M GOING TO PUNCH HIM AND ALSO PAY US ALREADY KONO YARO ! YOU NEVER PAYS US PROPERLY STUPID ! "Kagura yelled at Gin san ."SHUT UP YOU VIOLENT WOMAN ! ARE YOU IN YOUR PERIOD OR SOMETHING? "Gin san replied angrily .

"OH My GOD" the man facepalm and sighed obviously already tired of the shit and started to regret choosing this place to find some treasure or money. "hahh whatever ,I'm going back" the man said sadly while started to walk away from them but suddenly before he reacted, he was punched and kicked by the little girl and the silver perm guy.

"wait a minute where the hell are you going HUHHH?" Gin asked . "that's right clean the mess you bastard ."Kagura glared him with anger. "umnn guys can you calm down a bit he is kinda dying right now….seriously he is dying ..omg HE IS BLEEDING! " Shinpachi raised his hand and trying to stay calm since he is a straight guy in the group but ended up in panic too (kakowaru) .

"shut up glasses go and changed your frame ". Gin san replied. "what? Eh? wait ..what ? WHY I SHOULD CHANGE MY FRAME AND MY GLASSESS DID NOTHING WR0NG!STOP INSULTING MY GLASSESS! "AND CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THE GUY YOU ARE HITTING NOW IS GOING TO DIE IF YOU DIDN'T LET GO HIM ! arghhh I want to die seriously you guys pissing me off " patsuan sighed currently tired of their childish and stupid act .

After a few hours of fighting and arguing which is ridiculous and stupid, it's finally over (well Gintoki was beaten up and Kagura was also a mess). "ahhh finally it's my turn to talk "the man said shedding a tear of happiness . "ah sorry for that, they are one hell of annoying people and a pain in the ass but they are not a bad person so please don't worry " a young man with glasses explained kindly.

"umnn that's not the problem though ….ukh somehow I'm kinda lose motivation to talk now" the man sweat drop at the statement and sighed deeply. what have become why is he here for the first place he thought sadly .oh he remembers why he want to get some money and he ended up in weird place .

Haha poor man

Well tbc (?)

Yeah I know its sucks so I tried to fix it . please don't flame me .

Well I don't own Gintama and the characters , they all belong to the author soraichi sensei . anyway whoever reading it thankyou so much .i know its sucks ,please give me a review or comment .a critique are allowed too. Sorry for the bad grammar and typos (if there are).hope you all enjoy it

Gintoki : why it become a really messy story ?

Kagura: actually its not so bad tho its still horrible

Shinpachi : well don't be so rude gin san ,kagura she is trying her best

T: HEY im doing my best to write this give me some inspiration instead of complaining .''

Anyway thankyou everyone *bows* see ya on the next chapter

Note

Yada: don't want

Patsuan: another name for shinpachi

Kono yaro : you bastard

Kakowaru : LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Author note

Hello guys sorry for my long update. I need to boost my motivation to write first .Thanks for everyone who review my horrible time I'm making sure that's this one is better than the previous chapter. I'm grateful for the critiques tho its hurts a bit ;_; it's okay though. Anyway English is not my first languages so it's so messy .once more I'd like to thank everyone who read the previous chapter which is messy and crappy as hell I tried to fix it and updated it again/ .

Reply for the people who review this crappy fanfic

 **Xliaf27** yeah thankyou so much for your kind word ;_; I'm glad it entertain you *hugs you* and yeah I will include okita sougo obviously coz I love him a lot too and I'll try to write romance between kagura and okita .

 **Patsuan** ah well English is not my first languages so sorry . Thanks I will do that . good day to you .Btw I love your username .

 **Catty-cat cat** yeah I know I'm sucky so I apologize but still thanks for supporting and reading this crappy fanfic. Btw please follow me XD . And gimmie your knowledge of the way to write a good fanfic please .

So here I go !

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA OR THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT THE RANDOM GUY) .THEY ARE BELONG TO THE CREATOR SORAICHI SENSEI.

 **Preview**

In the previous chapter Gin san the main protagonist woke up and encounter a thief in his house . Who is this guy? Why is this shit happening to him ? it's a good thing he doesn't have any money since he is poor…wait ITS NOT GOOD AT ALL ! .*Gin san cries on the distance *

Chapter 2

" Soo who are you anyway ? " Shinpanchi asked the man who is currently sitting beside him.

"ah well im –"

."ah I know u are kaito kid right? The one that create miracle thingy ." Gin san answered

" ohh I know the show off guy who is only good at stealing " Kagura added while nodding understanding

"WOYY THIS IS GINTAMA NOT A MAGIC KAITO STORY !" Shinpachi said getting pissed off .

"ehhh u are not then who are you stupid thief? " Kagura eyed the guy suspiciously .

The man just sit there annoyed with the treatment and just want to go back .this moment he wished to have a time machine so he can go back and find another house to be rob .Feeling uncomfortable , he started to talk.

" ah well my name is Takumi Tachibana (I made that name up) I'm actually used to be employer but because of some misunderstanding I was fired and I have nowhere to go now. I also have a tons of debt and im going to used the money I stole to pay my debt ". He said sadly wanting to cry of sadness

"ohhh basically u are turning into Madao right now " Gin san concluded fisting his fist while turning his body . "well poor you " kagura said pretend to feel pity at this man .

"woyy you guys are so mean especially Kagura stop pretending that you are pitying him,It's pissing me off " shinpachi scolded those two .

"ah well you could said that. " the man answered ." wait he actually agreed ! " Shinpachi yelled shocked with him .

"okay madao 2 ,rather than stealing people's stuff and money why don't you try to find a decent job" Gin san said

"wow gin chan is actually being wise whohooo " kagura whistled while clapping her hands cheerfully laughing at him .

"wait I'm **always** wise,are you insulting me ? " Gintoki complained feeling hurt by Kagura words . "well we are yorozuya ,we do odd job to help other so if you need our help ,we will gladly help you " kagura said ignoring the complained of the older man .

"that's right Takumi san ,we don't mind to help you find some decent job ,I mean surely you can pay your debt" Shinpachi trying to cheer the madao 2 .

"that's right aru! At least you are not someone who never pay rents and wasted his money on panchiko." kagura send a mocking stare on the guy well you know who. "right gin chan?"

"wait why are you looking at me like th- "

"that's right ,just make sure you don't waste money like someone here ." shinpachi added . right gin san ? " shinpachi smiled at Gintoki .

"woyy did u hear what I'm saying th- "

"yosha ! let's go Sadaharu ! Shinpachi ! Gin chan! " kagura said raising her hand on the air with enthusiasm and feeling excited ignoring Gin san complaint .After that kagura along with shinpachi, Sadaharu going out leaving Gintoki and the messy room (they haven't clean the room so it's still pretty messy). Gintoki who was left behind unable to progress the fact everyone left him scream and ran outside yelling "HOYY DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE" while catching up the peoples who are ahead him.

13 minutes later

"so,what are you doing here ?" a brown hair guy wearing shinsegumi outfit and sleeping mask named Okita Sougo who is currently sleeping on the bench asked with a bored tone .

"Well we thought you need more people to catch up bad guy so give this guy a job, sadist." Kagura answered pointing on the guy beside her.

"well I don't care about this guy and we don't need any so just leave me alone, stupid china girl ". Okita said putting his mask again and getting back to sleep .

"ano okita san ,sorry but he really needs some job to pay his debt. " shinpachi explained kindly to the guy. However ,instead of listening he slept soundly which make kagura angry and lifting her umbrella and blast the chair making okita jumped and scream .

"GYAA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU DAMN STUPID CHINA GIRL !" Okita scream angrily sheating his sword.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT ! LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING YOU DAMN SADIST !" Kagura yelled angrily while pointing her umbrella towards Okita.

"ano calm down you two " shinpachi said trying to calm the situation before it will become even worser than before.

"sadaharu! Attack him! " kagura ordered the huge white dog with a weird eyebrows to attack the brown hair man ."woof" sadaharu replied while running towards him . The fierce fight between Kagura and Okita keep continuing for a while until "WOYY SOUGO ,WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? DO YOUR JOB PROPELY YOU SADIST BASTARD !".

The fight suddenly stopped after hearing the voice from a demon vice chief named Hijikata Toushiro or you can say toshi ."DON'T CALL ME TOSHI !" Hijikata yelled then cleaning his throat and turn on the cigarette.

" ah hijikata san what are you doing here ?" Okita asked the vice chief with unamused glance .

" I should be asking you that ! what the hell are you doing here fighting with a gluttonous girl ? " hijkata asked walking while glaring at Okita and Kagura .

"it's none of your business ,Hijikata san. " Okita answered annoyed that his fight with Kagura got interrupt by this guy he hate so much.

"cih,well what are you doing here, you guys ?" Hijikata turned around and asked Gintoki and Shinpachi .

"ah well you see…"

"we are trying to find a job for madao 2 " Gin san answered it before Shinpachi explained the situation .

" madao 2 ? the hell is that?"

"he means Tatsumi san ,Hijikata san " glasses said ."wait? GLASSES? WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS ? " Shinpachi complained .

" shut up Patsuan ,just be thankful you still being added in the story even though you are a bland character " Kintoki said . "WAIT MY NAME IS NOT KINTOKI !" Gin san yelled angrily

" shut up you two ,you guys are so noisy" Kagura said with bored expression .

"that's right " Okita added actually agreeing with Kagura despite always fighting whenever they met .

"excuse me ,can I speak for a moment ?" Tatsumi ,who was being ignored and wasn't given any chance to talk freely.

"what ,do you want me to kill you, cut you? " Kin san said still angry because the author change his name.

"umnn calm down gin san ,she just playing around" Shinpachi said ."ah my name is back to normal ".

" damn it ,mayonnaise freak ,give Madao 2 a job!" Kintoki said desperate and angry punching hijikata in the face .

" SHUT UP! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE,YOU SWEET FREAK ! " hijikata yelled at kintoki while holding his face .

" You know ,you should go on journey to find one piece as pirates so you don't have to find a job." Okita explained to the poor man or you can say madao 2 like it didn't break the fourth wall or matter.

" ano, Okita san this is not One Piece ,we are not pirates but a samurai ,there's no ship here too." Shinpachi said feeling that everyone forgot what copyright means . Wait there's none in Gintama .

After that Gintoki and the others went to many different place to find a decent job for Tatsumi . However failed miserably and they have to go find another one. After 2 hours of looking for a job they give up .

"ahhh I give up ,we haven't found any job for him .What the heck is this?" Gin san sit on the bench while sighed deeply .

" me too aru,I'm tired and hungry aru" Kagura said sadly while holding her stomach yearning for yummy food.

" ahh what should we do Tatsumi san?" Shinpachi asked the guy who is currently depressed and sad .He is curling on the emo corner while rethinking about how horrible life is and thinking why this happen to him.

Well ,I guess this is it .I'm just a piece of trash who doesn't have any job and decent life" the man said while having a broken heart and complaining about how cruel live is .

 _Hahh I can't save him at this rate_ " the man thought sadly worried about his son who was in trouble . He stand and went to other place to steal stuff for money. He ended up become a thief in the end .It seems he run out of luck and happiness . _" I guess this is it ,sad life ."_

" Gin san ,he left " Shinpachi told the silver perm guy who is currently sitting on the bench drinking strawberry milk .

" that's right aru ,poor him" Kagura said dramatically like an actress who pretends to be crybaby .

" whatever, I don't care im tired and let him do whatever he want " Gin said while picking his nose with dead fish eyes.

"what a irresponsible adult ,so embarrassing " Kagura said like a girl when talking people behind their back with a sorry look.

"hahh I wonder what's going to happen right now? " shinpachi sighed and worried about Tatsumi. Feeling guilty, Shinpachi determine decided to find Tatsumi again.

Tbc

Yesss it's the longest chapter I ever write *cries* I'm so sorry if there are typos or grammar mistakes . Today is hijikata's birthday . HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOSHIII ! 5/5

Hiji: Thanks hehe

Kintoki : cihh what the heck btw MY NAME IS GINTOKI NOT KINTOKI !1!

Patsuan : happy birthday hijikata san

Kagura : waa happy birthday toshi

Hiji : don't call me toshi!

Okita : happy birthday hijikata san I hope u will die in the wasteland

Hiji : what did you say ! you sadist bastard ,I'll kill you!

Kondo : when I will appeared?*cries* oh and happy birthday toshi !

Kintoki : well probably never,gorilla

Kondo : whattt?

Gintoki : well that's all see you in the next chapter ,thankyou for reading it ,minna

Note

Kaito kid is a guy from anime Magic Kaito .This guy disguised as kaitou kid to steal jewelry and perfom a miracle as entertainment .

Kintoki :it's the name sakamoto used to call gintoki

Patsuan : another nickname for shinpachi

Glasses: do I have to tell you shinpachi is made up by 94% of glasses 4 % of trash and 2% of human (I'm probably wrong but who cares)


End file.
